


Amaranthine

by bleulily (winterfells)



Series: trc drabbles [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Everlasting, F/M, Growing Old Together, Memories, legacy, sorry for the emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfells/pseuds/bleulily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legacy. What is a legacy? It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see.<br/>I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me.</p>
<p>- Lin Manuel Miranda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlondeTate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeTate/gifts).



> I decided to bring all my drabbles from tumblr to here, so here's the first one.

Blue took a step towards the house that once belonged to her. It had been so long, everything seemed so far away. The house was nearly in ruins, like those castles Gansey had once loved to visit.

She remembered the years spent in here, the laughs that were heard through the corridors, the thousands upon thousands of memories that were made in here; she remembered all the first times.

She smiled, she couldn’t deny that she missed this place, it held a special place in her heart, and always would. This was the house where she became a woman, where the once and future Blue Sargent came to life. This was the house where Blue and Gansey began a lifetime.

“Granny?” Annalise asked as she followed her inside, “Mr. Lynch wants to know if you’d like to go back.”

Blue turned to look at her, her granddaughter’s eyes as warm and alive as those of her once grandfather. Blue felt tears forming in her eyes. “I would like to have a moment here, if you don’t mind.”

Annalise nodded, her eyes full of wonder. “I believe his husband is a little under the weather, but I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“Ah yes, I imagine he does,” Blue said, her hands going to grab an old book that had fallen. Its pages were torn apart, pieces of it appeared to seem burnt, but Blue was sure the book could still be read if one would wish to, “This place screams Gansey in all its walls.”

Annalise followed Blue through the corridors and couldn’t help but to stare every time Blue grabbed something from the floor and took it with her. There were a many great deal of things Blue had regretted leaving, and she wanted every single one of those back into her life. They all had an important meaning, a memory of Gansey.

“You loved him, didn’t you, Granny?” she asked, “You loved him a great deal.”

Blue smiled, and she noticed a little tear prickled in her cheek. “I loved him,” Blue admitted, “You were only three when he passed away, but you would have loved him too.”

She picked another book from the floor, this one wasn’t as torn. She wanted to walk to the kitchen and examine its pages. perhaps she would tell Ronan and Adam about it, but she didn’t dare to give it to them. They had other Gansey memories, but she had his legacy.

She did as she wished, her years were nothing to stop her from doing so, and she walked towards the kitchen. She was well aware of her granddaughter following her; aware of Adam and Ronan waiting for them outside, still sharing a few kisses most likely, their daughter on the phone complaining about how the weather may affect his children’s health. More than one time Blue wondered how that woman was a Lynch and not one of those Ganseys, she made it rather difficult to enjoy these small reunions between both families.

“What is that, Granny?”Annalise asked once Blue sat down to put her fingers through the pages. This wasn’t like Gansey’s old journals, notes among notes through the pages. No, this was his book, his legacy. Everything he had come to learn through the years he lives with Blue all in one book. This was their lifetime.

Blue motioned for her granddaughter to sit next to her, and the young girl did as she was told. “If I told you the truth, do you promise to give this a good use?” Blue responded.

The young girl nodded, and Blue opened the dusty book. She felt more tears fall down her cheek. She missed him a great deal.

“Do you believe in magic, Annalise?” Blue asked, her voice full of excitement and curiosity; the Blue that once had been filling every fiber of her being, “Your mother did. Your mother lived to see it.”

The little girl nodded. “My mom has told me stories.”

“Of course she has,” Blue said proudly. “You see, my little girl, the world is full of it. It hides in every corner, but you don’t always see it, you just have to pay attention to that which surrounds you. You are full of magic, your mother’s full of magic. Adam and Ronan, they are magical too. But your grandfather, he discovered a great deal of magical things, and he wrote it down in here for everyone to learn.”

The little girl turned to look at her, her eyes curious and confident. Blue saw herself reflected in them. “Do you want me to read this, Granny?”

Blue stood up from her seat, her back aching. Years were finally taking the best of her. “Read it when you’re ready. Remember, this is your grandfather’s legacy, his years of research and adventure are reflected in it. I don’t expect you to understand, not right now. But I know one day you will.”

The little girl nodded, and Blue returned to search for little memories of them. There was a picture, one that she remembered leaving there. She thought there were better pictures of them, and when she had to move away and she couldn’t find it, she didn’t go back to search; but this was her chance.

She took it, she examined it, and she allowed herself to cry. She didn’t see a reason why she should have done it silently. It had been years since she had last laid in bed by his side, since his lips had touched hers for the last time, since the warmth of his hands filled hers. They were so young when they met, they spent so long together, but nothing could ever be enough. And seeing both of them smiling, his arms wrapped around her small body, her chest warmed.

“Oh I can’t wait to see you again,” she said softly, “It’s only a matter of time.”


End file.
